The Simplest Times, Train Dodges and Handshakes
by The Painful Sinner
Summary: As the five of them sing and walk along the tracks, on their way to find the missing body of Brower, a silly joke pops into Lillith's head, but when Teddy thinks it's a great idea, his adrenalin will take over.
1. Chapter 1

The Simplest Times.

We walked down the tracks, the boys singing along, Gordie and I were talking about Ray Brower, theories of where he'd be, and if he was all cut up, the speed of the train,

"If the train was on a curve, maybe he was hit at a slow speed, maybe he isn't so cut up, probably still in one peice anyway."

Then, Vern's words hit us like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry, who's got the food?"

We all stopped and looked at each other.

"Shit. Did anyone bring anything?"

None of us said a word,

"Well this is great, what are we supposed to do, eat our feet?"

Teddy growled sarcastically, his glasses begining to fog up.

I smiled, I was probably the only one who could go for days and days on end without food.

"You mean you didn't bring anything either?"

"Well, shit! This wasn't my idea this was Vern's idea!"

"What, am I supposed to think of everything, I brought the comb!"

"Oh great you brought the comb, what do you need a comb for you don't even have any hair!"

"I brought it for you guys!"

"Don't blame everything on Vern, we all forgot!"

I stood up and we all began to fight when Gordie stood in.

"Hey!"

We all stopped and looked at him.

"Let's see how much money we got."

"Good idea Gordie."

"What'd we do without you."

We all sat on the tracks and took out the money we had,

"65 cents from Teddy."

Gordie took the money out of our palms to count it out.

"54 cents from Chris. 60 cents from Lillith."

He grabbed the money from Vern,

"7 cents Vern?"

We all looked at him disappointed.

"I haven't found my pennies yet."

Teddy cussed under his voice and the wrest of us sighed.

"Well what we have isn't bad."

We agreed, Chris looked forward.

"Train comin'."

Vern threw his sleeping bag on ground near the tracks, Chris and Gordie followed, I stood there, standing infront of Teddy, looking at the train. Gordie told me to get off, I looked at him sarcastically.

"Naah, I'm dodging a train, Gordie."

I laughed sarcastically jumping off the tracks, looking back up at Teddy, who wouldn't take his eyes off.

"Come on Teddy."

Chris had realised Teddy was serious about my joke, Chris began to panic, and so did the wrest of us, if he died because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself!

"No. Uh-Uh, I'm gonna dodge it."

We paniced more,

"Come on Teddy, man. Get off the tracks your crazy."

We saw the train get nearer,

"Get off the tracks Teddy, you wanna get yourself killed?"

Teddy smiled at the train,

"Just like the beach at Normandy."

He motioned as though a gun were in his hands, sounds of gun shots errupted from his mouth as he play the train. We were almost going to shit bricks when I jumped on the tracks, dragging Teddy by his shirt,

"No! Fuck you!"

"Get off the tracks!"

"Noo!"

I managed to drag us both off the tracks before the train sung past us, Teddy throwing himself at me, and the same for him.

"I'm just trying to save your life!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"I was just trying to save your life god damnit, you wanna kill yourself?"

He growled at me,

"Is that what you want god damnit? You're tryin' ta kill yourself!"

Eventually Teddy calm down, and Vern and Gordie could let him go, and Chris let me go.

"I don't need no baby-sitter."

I huffed, catching my breath.

"Do too."

He grabbed his sleeping bag and walked over to the tracks again, I felt bad.

"Listen Teddy, man. You can dodge it on the way back. Skin it."

Chris grabbed my hand and held out my palm, he wanted me to do the hand-shake. But Teddy shook his head. Chris grabbed his shoulder, turning him again.

"Peace. Skin it."

Teddy looked from Chris, too me. He sighed, laying his palm onto mine. And Chris controlled my hand, completing the hand-shake. I smiled at him, as Chris let go of my wrist. I tapped Teddy shoulder, he looked at me.

"I hope we're ok."

He nodded, still feeling slightly upset.

"No hard feelings."

I smiled at him, and we walked down off the tracks,

"Chris, can I talk to you?"

Chris looked at me, not so much hate in his eyes anymore. He slowed down for me.

"What's up?"

I gulped,

"Well, I wanted to.."

He raised a brow, I was NOT about to thank Chris Chambers!

"What you did I.."

No, no, of course not, I would never-!

"Thanks."

What the fuck? NO! What am I saying?

Chris smiled at me, patting my shoulder,

"No problem, Lillith."

He.. He called me Lillith. Nobody besides Gordie would ever.. And he left out the vampire part! Yes!


	2. Chapter 4

The Simplest Times.

Teddy grabbed my by the strap of my tanktop and we were off, grabbing our crap and springting over the fence, I jumped over the fence and landed on my feet, pure and simply cat-like, I was always that way, that's why I was so great at sports, and that's why Mr. Lachance loved me so. Gross.

I looked frightened,

"Why's he taking so long?"

Chris put his hand over my shoulder,

"Relax, Lillith."We arrived at a gate, reading a sign, 'Keep Out Of Junkyard.' and 'Beware Of Attack Dog.'

"Well?"

I looked at the guys, as Teddy prepared to throw his sleeping bag over the fence.

"Stand back men!"

I raised a brow as he threw it,

"And one woman."

I laughed, jumping over the fence, the others right infront of me. Teddy and Vern ran ahead, while Gordie, Chris and I stay behind.

"Teddy's crazy."

I laughed,

"Yeah, he won't live to be 20 I bet."

Gordie looked at Chris,

"Remember the time you saved him from the tree?"

I looked at the two,

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I dream about that sometimes, accept in the dream I always miss him, I just get a couple of hairs and down he goes. It's weird."

"That is weird."

I grew irritated of no answer.

"But you didn't miss."

"I bet Chris Chambers never misses."

I mocked him playfully, he smiled at me and Gordie.

"Not even when the ladies leave the seat down."

He made a circle with his fingers and spat through it, gross!

"Eww, guys are so disgusting!"

Gordie and Chris laughed at my grossed out expression, ewww.

"Hey, you guys wanna race?"

Gordie and I whined,

"Oh c'mon right to the pond."

They looked at me,

"Naah, I'm kinda tired- GO!"

I burst into a fit of laughter as I ran past all the rusted old junk,

"Oh your a dead man!"

"Cheater!"

They chased after me, just at my heels, scraping my douche-bag converse shoes.

"Looks like she's got the take, she's got Chambers and Lachance beat, but what's this?"

He passed me, to my speed, I awed and ran faster, Gordie right behind us.

"Chambers and Black are taking the lead together, what's Lachance gonna do now, we pass the finish line! The croud goes wild as Chambers wins!"

He made a screaming noise covering his mouth, we hung onto our knees, without the tiniest bit of breath, huffing and puffing away, sweating and smiling at one another. I looked at Gordie, who smiled at me, then at Chris, who was breathing in my face. I laughed and stood up, running my hair through my firey red hair, the other two copied my moves and we slapped each other a couple of times before walking off to find Teddy and Vern.

"Hey guys, where were you?"

"Just sittin' here. Where the hell were you?"

I frowned, Teddy obviously disliked me from the train incident. We sat down and I grabbed a rusty can from behind me, putting it in front of all five of us, I began to throw rocks, and the others caught on quickly. I sat between Gordie and Chris, it was hot, and I was drinking from Gordie's canteen.

"Hey, drink from your own."

He laughed, then I gasped.

"Shit!"

"What is it, Lillith?"

They looked at me with concern all over them.

"I didn't even bring anything! When you asked me to come along, I didn't get time to go home and grab some crap!"

The guys looked at me like I had an axe hanging out of the side of my head,

"You retard."

"I know."

"Well, don't worry, we're going to get food and drinks anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

I threw another rock at the can, never missing.

"But I can't just sleep in the dirt either."

I heard alot of 'hmm's from the four of them.

"Well mine is bige enough to share, besides, we're small enough."

I smiled at Gordie,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 'course, that's what friends are for."

"Oh, Gordie and Lillith, sittin' in a tree,"

Vern started, Teddy finished.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

We laughed as Chris threw a rock at Teddy. I noticed the blush line and the frown on Gordie's face, he was always so sensitive about love and stuff. I wrapped an arm around him.

"Teddy's just jealous because he wants you, but you're mine."

Vern, Gordie and I shared a laugh, but Teddy and Chris looked at each other, then back at me.

"I'm kidding, relax."

I laughed,

"You wish."

"I might."

"I know you do."

"But I'm a girl, so what are you-"

"Hey, you guys watch the Mickey Mouse show?"

We all nodded,

"I think Nat's tits are getting bigger."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think so. I noticed the A and the E are starting to bend right here."

Gordie curved his hands near his chest, I rolled my eyes and drank from his canteen,

"Yeah, I think so."

"Nat's tits are great."

Vern smiled, Chris smiled back.

"Yeah."

I looked down at my own, feeling self concious now. Gordie and Chris wrapped an arm each around my shoulders,

"Relax, Lillith."

I laughed at the two,

"About what? I'm jealous of your tits?"

Both boys took their arms off me, laughing and tapping my arms.

Vern smiled,

"This is really a great time."

"The most."

"A blast."

"Neat."

We agreed.

"Hey, it's getting kinda late."

Vern said,

"We should go get the food before Milo and Chopper get here."

"Ooh, sick balls."

We laughed, my stomach began to hurt and tears streamed down my face, these guys were so much fun.

"You go you can pick us up on the way back."

Teddy finished up laughing, and said to Vern, who frowned immediatley.

"I'm staying right here."

I smiled and spat more water from the canteen, but then it turned into a little dramatic spat.

"Girls girls girls, cool it. We'll flip for it."

We agreed to Chris's thought. We flipped our coins and and five tails came up.

"Oh jeez, five tails, that's a goocher."

The boys sighed,

"A goocher?"

I blinked, what's a goocher?

"No, man. Remember those guys who flipped for the driver's? And they got a goocher just before they got in the car, and bam! They all got totalled, I don't like this. Sincerely."

"Vern-O. Nobody believes that stuff about moons and goochers it's baby stuff, now flip."

We all flipped again, all accept Vern, who frowned at the coins we'd flipped.

"C'mon Vern, we don't have all day."

"Fine."

He flipped, and we looked at our coins,

"Oh Gordie's out, oh boys Gordie just screwed the pooch!"

I heard the laugh that I loved so much.

"Eeeee-eeee!"

"Does the word 'retarded' mean anything to you?"

We laughed,

"Just go get the food you morphodite."

"Don't call me any of your mother's pet names."

Teddy and Gordie spart insults at each other.

"Shutup!"

"I don't shutup-"

Vern, and Chris and I joined in,

"I grow up. And when I look at you. I throw up."

We gagged at each other and Gordie spat back,

"And then your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up."

We 'ooh'ed at Gordie's comeback, and before I could say anything, Chris looked at me and yelled-

"Pile on Lillith!"

The three of them tackled me into the gravel, jumping all over me. We laughed and my face went red from all the smothering, I watched as Gordie walked off, a smile stretched across his mouth. The guys had enough of leaping all over me like a jungle gym and we sat up again, Chris helped me dust off all the dirt of my back, hitting me playfully on purpose.

"Ow."

He slapped,

"Ow."

He scratched,

"Owww!"

I arched my back and leaned in his lap out of pain, my eyes clamped shut, I felt his legs tense up before realising my head was- What the hell, Lillith? You psycho bitch! Get off him right now, you and Chris hated each other! Now stop this nonesense!

But I didn't stop, I lay there, looking up at Chris, who was looking down at me wide-eyed.

"Lillith, you two timer."

Teddy and Vern laughed, I sat up again,

"Oh ha-ha."

"I wasn't kiddin'."

Teddy smiled,

"Lillith really has two boyfriends?"

Our laughter stopped and we looked at Vern, then back at each other, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"What, what'd I say?"


End file.
